Cartoon MixUps 5
by Boolia
Summary: The cast of AD goes to the 31st century. Roger gets elected governor of New New York. Will the 31st century's technologies get the best of the family? Can they return to the 21st century? Full tittle: Cartoon Mix-Ups 5: American Dad of the 31st Century
1. Part 1

Cartoon Mix-Ups 5: American Dad of the 31st Century

Part 1

December 31st, 2011 11:45 PM

Steve, Klaus, Stan, Francine and Roger were watching the news on TV.

Greg: 15 more minutes to the last year on Earth

Terri: That's right! This is the last year on the Mayan calendar. According to Wikipedia and other sources, the world is going to end on December 21st. (Plays 'It's the End of The World')

Steve: (Shocked) Oh my gosh! That's right, the world _is_ going to end! I got to get started on my future dreams!

Stan: Relax son. The world isn't going to end. It's just what some idiots believe because of what the Mayans predicted years ago. Now the sun is about 4.5 billion years old, it lived half it's life. When it dies in another 5000 years or so, that when the world ends. You got nothing to worry about.

Steve: Dad, you can't tell the future, we got to prepare in case it does happen! We all saw that movie!

Stan: Steve, I assure you the world is _not_ going to end. They said the same thing in 2000 and in May of this year and we're still here. I say this is a stupid thing to worry about.

Steve: But we still got to prepare for the unexpected!

Stan: (Sighs)

Klaus: (Gasps) The world's ending? _My gosh_, I got to turn human before it's too late. That will be my New Year's Resolution.

Roger: We all know _that's _not going to happen. Most New Year Resolutions don't come true, and yours certainly won't. Anyways, when you all die, I'll retreat back to my home planet. And no, you all can't come along because I hate you.

Stan: _Guys_! The world's not going to end and that's final and Roger, you got to like me, I saved your life!

Roger: Well yeah, but I can still not like you

Stan: I still say you should like me. Now, come on, _someone_ must believe me!

Francine: I believe you.

Stan: Thanks honey.

Just then Hayley and Jeff walk in.

Roger: Where did you go?

Hayley: Jeff and I went to see _New Year's Eve_.

Klaus: Isn't that the movie that stars Zac Efron from those sucky High School Musical movies?

Hayley: Yes! And he also stared in _Charlie St. Cloud_, that remake of _17 Again _and _Hairspray, _that upcoming_ Lorax movie_ and a bunch of other movies and shows.

Jeff: You missed it!

Roger: We don't care!

As Jeff and Hayley take off their coats, Francine changes the channel to Dick Clark's Rockin' Eve

Roger: 10 seconds to Earth's last year!

Stan: For the last time, the world is… oh, I give up.

Hayley and Jeff: _5_

Steve: _4_

Klaus: _Drei_

Roger: _2_

Just then a portal opens up and sucks them all in.

Futurama theme plays with the American Dad characters

Subtitles: American Dad is in our world. _ARM YOURSELVES_!

_Steve drives the spaceship_

Steve: _Woo-hoo_! I don't know what just happened, but this is _awesome_!

_Klaus and Roger are zooming in the tubes with other AD characters_.

Klaus: Why are we in tubes?

Roger: I'm just as confused as you are fish.

_Bullock passes them_.

Bullock: _Hi guys!_

_Spaceship crashes into TV with a Futurama cartoon_

Stan: Steve, you could've _killed_ us! You already killed that robot.

_The Smith family land in New New York. Roger picks up a flopping Klaus and puts_ him _in his bowl. He carries it._

Steve; Where are we Dad?

Stan: I don't know.

Hayley: Looks like a city.

Francine: Let's ask. (Approthes stranger) Excuse me kind sir, where are we?"

Stanger: You're in New New York (Stanger leaves. Family is puzzled.)

Francine: _New New York?_

Hayley: He must mean New York.

Steve: Whatever happened to old York?

Roger: Steve, there is no old York. That's like saying there's an Old Hampire, an Old Mexico and an Old Chicago.

Steve: There _is _an Old Chicago!

Roger: Well yeah, the restaurant, but _not _a state!

Haley: There's a city in England called York. And before it was called New York, it was called New Amsterdam. There's also a Hampshire, the _country_ of Mexico, and as far as I know, there _is_ no New Chicago, so why even use Chicago as an-

Roger: Whatever!

Jeff: I think we're lost.

Francine: Steve, call the police, see if they or they know anyone can get us a ride home. (Points to what she thinks is a phone booth.) There's a Phone Booth.

Steve: Will do Mom!

_Francine gives Steve change for phone. Steve goes in a Suicide Booth_

Suicide Booth Speaker: Choose your suicide method.

Steve: Well that's weird. Wonder what it means by that. (Puts coin in)

Suicide Booth Speaker: You chose to be flamethowered followed by having knives thrown at you.

Steve: (Surprised) _What?_

_Steve ducks flamethrower and dodges knives. Turns doorknob _

Steve: (Yelling) Get me _out _of this death trap! (Door opens. Escapes)

Suicide Booth Speaker: We hope you enjoyed your death!

_Steve comes back. Hair now singed and has cuts all over._

Francine: What happened?

Steve: I don't think that was a phone booth. It tried to kill me.

Hayley: Never mind about that. Let's try a taxi.

_Family calls for taxi. Taxi stops. They get in and it flies off. Taxi driver is a robot_

Steve: Flying taxi and the driver's a robot?

_Hayley sees more flying car. Also sees flying cars and flying trucks. Sees kids on flying bikes, flying scooters, and flying skateboards_.

Steve: _Cool!_ This is just like Back to the Future, Part 2_!_

_Hayley looks out of window. She sees an ad for an Ipad 20_.

Hayley: Ipad _20_?

Jeff: What happened to the Ipad 3-19? Did we time travel?

Hayley: (Shrugs. Sits upright with Jeff.) Beats me. Let's ask the driver. Hey driver, what year is this?

Driver: It's the year 3000.

_Family is confused_.

Stan: 3000?

Driver: Yes, the start of the 31st century. Where have you guys been?

Stan: (to wife) Well at least we know 2012 isn't going to be the end of the world.

Steve: I feel like we're in an episode of _The Twilight Zone._

(Car lands and stops)

Driver: Well, here we are.

_Family gets out. Stan pays robot. _

Stan: _Thanks_! Although as far as I'm aware, I didn't tell you where we wanted to be taken.

_They all wave as robot drives off. They all look at Futurama house but Stan_.

Francine: Um, Stan. I don't think that robot dropped us off at the right place. Stan looks with wife.

Steve: Now I _know_ we are in _The Twilight Zone._

Scary Door Narrator: You and your family just went into a portal to a strange and mysterious place. Phone booth trying to kill you? Taxis driven by robots? You see flying cars and bicycles? Realizing you somehow missed hearing of the Ipad 3-19? It's the year 3000 instead the beginning of 2012? You know you just entered _The Scary Door_ (_Scary Door music plays as Stan knocks on door.)_

Stan: _Hello? Hello_? Is anyone home, _hello? _

Hayley: I don't think anyone's home Dad.

_Door opens_

Steve: The door's open. Family goes inside.

Francine: I don't think we should do this.

Hayley: Mom's right guys. We should leave. This isn't our house. We could get into trouble.

Steve: _Relax_ Hayley. Where's your sense of adventure? This is a house in the _31__st__ century_! _Family sees the TV_.

Steve: _Whoa mama_, check out that _TV!_ _Runs to TV and turns it on. What appears to be the Simsons' is on._

Stan: The Simpsons' are still on?

Steve: No, no, The Simpsons' are dead; this is Lisa and Bart's _grandchildren_! Marty, Simon, Jasmine and Ruby! The picture is funny though.

_Roger hands Steve glasses. _

Roger: Here, maybe this will help. _Steve puts them on and is shocked_.

Steve: 7D, AKA Seven dimensional! _Sweet!_

Hayley: Steve, we got to go home! Jeff agrees with me, right Jeff? (Sees Jeff with a helmet on) _Jeff!_

Jeff: You got to try this babe; you are literally _in_ the game!

Steve: (Hops off couch, takes off glasses.) _Really? No way_! Well, if Hayley won't try it, I will!

_Steve puts on helmet and the boys transport into video game_

Francine: Where'd they go?

_Stan watching TV with Roger and Klaus on end table, all with glasses on. They are watching football_

Roger: (Shrugs) Beats me!

Stan: _Francine_! The ball actually comes out of the screen and a football player comes out and gets it. I actually talked to number 87, Fredrick! You got to check it out!

Francine: Honey, we got to get home. We don't belong here.

Stan: Relax honey. Fredrick agrees with me. You worry too much. It will just be until we find a way back to our time.

Francine: I guess. (Sits on sofa and puts on glasses) Oooh, you're right! This is cool! It's like football is being played in the living room instead of just watching it on TV. I wonder if we can actually go in the TV and play.

Roger: We _can!_ Want to?

Francine: _Nah, _maybe later. Let's just watch the game and savor every moment.

Hayley: Well, you guys enjoy this. I'm going to see if we can go home anytime soon. (Leaves house)

_Fredrick just scored a touchdown on TV_.

Stan, Roger and Francine jump up and cheer.

Stan: _That's _the way, Fredrick!

Klaus: _Wunderbar!_

_Stan, Francine and Roger sit back down to see rest of game. _

Roger: I'm going to celebrate with wine!

_Goes to kitchen. Realizes there's no wine, only beers in cabinets._

Roger: _What the?_ There are no wine bottles in here, just beer!

Stan: Just take the beer Roger, you'll get drunk either way.

Francine: _No! _Don't take _anything_ Roger; this isn't our home.

Stan: What're you _talking_ about honey? I mean sure this isn't our home but _still_! This isn't our TV and we're using it. That video game system isn't ours but Jeff and Steve are using it. You need to lighten up honey.

Francine: I guess (Hollers) _Okay, take_ the beer Roger!

_Roger comes back out with nothing, sits back on sofa between Stan and Francine_

Roger: No, I'd rather have wine and if there's no wine, I'm not having anything. Seriously, what kind of people have beer but no wine?

Francine: Maybe tomorrow we can go home.

The next day, Roger sees Klaus in a Reverse Scuba Suit. He was outside his bowl.

Roger: What kind of contraption are you in, fish?

Klaus: A Reverse Scuba Suit

Roger: I can see that. Why are you in it?

Klaus: Francine bought it for me. It's specially designed for fish. Now I can breathe above water by the help of a bottle and I can walk on land with these metal legs. Isn't that so wunderbar? Unfortunately, I still don't have hands or arms but it's an improvement to that hamster ball.

Roger: How does the metal legs work? Fish don't have legs.

Klaus: I don't know but I don't care as long as I can live outside the fishbowl. I say danke to the inventor, Dr. Ogden Wernstrom. That man is a _genius_! He first designed this for his pet fish, Cinnamon.

Roger: Whatever, I'm going out.

Klaus: Can I go with you?

Roger: Why? You've been out before.

Klaus: I know, but not like this! You don't have to carry me.

Roger: Okay, don't lag behind. I have to be somewhere at nine.

Klaus: I won't. I have legs now.

Roger: Well, you still can lag behind.

Klaus: You have to _be_ somewhere? We just arrived yesterday, how could you _possibly_ have someplace to go?

Roger: It's a long story. I'll tell you on the way.

_That evening, Stan comes home. He goes in kitchen where Francine was. A robot was making them dinner. Stan kisses Francine on the cheeks. _

Francine: Where have you been?

Stan: Oh it was great Francine, I had breakfast with John F. Kennedy, went to the theater with Abe Lincoln, he didn't get shot this time, had lunch with the Founding Fathers and went bowling with Teddy Roosevelt. I also went to the bar with Ronald Regan.

Francine: _How_? They'll all dead.

Stan: Not in this world they're not. Apparently they froze all of their heads so now they're alive.

Francine: How did they move about?

Stan: They were in robots. They could move their arms and legs because it was voice activated. Oh Francine, you missed out! Stan then notices robot cooking dinner.

Stan: Why aren't you cooking dinner? You love cooking dinner.

Francine: I was going to, but then I saw this robot that was thrown out. I just had to take it home so I did. It has been so helpful around the house. Now we have time to do whatever we want, if you know what I mean.

Stan: _Oooh,_ I _do_! I do know what you're thinking!

_Stan and Francine go to living room. Francine sees Hayley on laptop_.

Francine: _Hayley?_ That's not yours. _Notices Hayley is not responding. Snaps fingers_. _Hayley!_ (Hayley then goes back into reality. Looks at Mom.)

Hayley: Sorry Mom. I know I shouldn't be using what's not mine, but when Jeff showed me, I couldn't refuse. You can actually go _inside_ the computer. Oh and I bought the Ipad 20, it's 7D, has unlimited songs and you can go inside it as well!

_Steve and Jeff transport back from game. Take off helmets. _

Francine: Have you boys been playing video games all day?

Steve: Except when one of us had to use the bathroom. Oh and don't worry, we stopped to eat food too. This place is _awesome, _I hope we never leave!

Francine: _What_?

_Just then Klaus and Roger gets back._

Roger: (Excited) I just got elected governer for New New York!

Rest of family: _What? (_Mouths agape_)_


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Stan: You got elected _governor_ for New New York?

Roger: I _know_! We just been here a day and I'm _already_ governor; _crazy_ right?

Stan: But how can you be governor? You're an alien! You can't go into public without a disguise.

Roger: Don't need too! In this time, _everyone_ is friendly towards aliens, Cyclops, robots and other non-humans.

Klaus: Even humans trapped in goldfish's bodies!

Roger: (Kicks Klaus) Can it Klaus! (Klaus stumbles back)

Klaus: _Hey, careful!_ You're going to break it!

Hayley: How did you make your campaign speech?

Klaus: (Recovers from kick) He promised wine to anyone that elects him, said he'll do 'politic thingies' and said he would outlaw beer.

Francine: _Roger_; you can't do that!

Stan: Francine's right Roger. You don't know what you're getting into. Being Governor is like being President of the United States; it's a big reasonability.

Roger: Stan, I was leader of the Zulus in that person's other fanfic on that other site, I was dictator when you killed that other dictator of Isla Island and I helped take charge in that gang of pickpockets; I think I can handle this.

Stan: No you can't; I know you can't! And anyway; that Isla Island's dictator's death was an accident! I only made him swallow that corn dog whole, well now that I think about it, it was rather dumb of me, but _still!_ I didn't know he'll choke causing him to fall down an upwards escalator!

Roger: Yeah, _sure! _(Changes subject) Let's watch Greg and Terri and see what they think, okay?

_Turns on TV with remote. TV shows Terri and Greg's newsroom_.

Terri: Today Roger Smith has been elected governor of New New York. He promised unlimited wine, banned beer and do 'politic thingies'.

Greg: I think Roger will make a fine governor. Don't you think?

Terri: Oh yes, quite.

Roger: _See_?

Hayley: (in disbelief) You _got_ to be kidding me!

_Roger changes to another channel. A show called Lester the Alien is on_.

Hayley: What's this?

Roger: It's a show where they teach kids how to speak alien languages, like how _Dora the Explorer _teaches Spanish and _Ni-Hao Kai-lan_ teaches Chinese.

Jeff: I already learned that Zi means hi and Zen means bye!

Stan: Well, that's good to know I guess.

_The next morning after breakfast, Steve and Klaus is using the Smell-O-Scope_

Steve: Hayley; you _got_ to check this out!

_Hayley comes upstairs _

Steve: Smell this

Hayley: What am I smelling?

Steve: Just smell it

_Hayley gives in and smells in the Smell-O-Scope. She plugs her nose in disgust when she smells chili dog breath, vomit and bird poop. Klaus and Steve burst out laughing_.

Hayley: _Ew_, what _is_ that?

Klaus: Oh _dude_, she smelled the chili dog. Vomit and bird poop!

Steve: Isn't this thing _amazing_? You can smell things that are _miles _away!

Hayley: (Mad) _You immature boys_! (Runs out of room as Klaus and Steve continue to laugh.)

_Klaus and Steve then find the Planet Express Ship. Steve's mouth is open in shock._

Steve: _Holy Moly_! I just can't get over the _size _of this baby!

Klaus: Ja (accidently sits on button. Ship then opens. Stands up right away.) Oh Klaus, what have you done?

Steve: I'm going to check this baby out again!

_Steve runs in ship. Klaus follows_.

Klaus: Um Steve, I don't think we should be doing this. Remember what happened in the opening and remember what happened to SpongeBob and Patrick when they stepped into Sandy's rocket.

Steve: _Stop worrying_! We'll be fine.

Klaus: (Looks around) Oh, I have a bad feeling about this.

Steve: (Goes over to controls) Maybe I can control the ship _this_ time! (Starts pressing buttons)

_Steve pushes button to open the roof_.

Steve: The roof opens; _awesome_!

Klaus: That is cool I must admit, but Steve; I think we should leave before anything bad happens…again.

Steve: Klaus, would you just _relax_? You sound like Mom, It's always the mom's job to worry, not the men. Everybody knows that.

_Steve then pushes button to get the ship's engine to start. A sudden rumble forces the two to fall. _

Klaus: Well, _now_ you done it!

Steve: (Panicky, presses buttons again) How do you turn these things off?

Klaus: Stop pushing buttons! You'll only make it worse! (Tackles Steve to ground.)

_Ship flies off. Klaus and Steve scream. They stop screaming once they're flying upright_.

Steve: What do we do?

Klaus: I don't know! _You're_ the mastermind behind this, why don't _you _come up with something?

Steve: I don't know how to fly a spaceship! I'm almost 15 for crying out loud!

_Snot, Toshi and Barry walk past eating ice cream. Barry was having Dippin' Dots._

Berry_: Hey_, I just realized, I'm eating Dippin' Dots in the 31st century. These _are_ the ice cream of the future_! _

_They then see spaceship. All are in shock as they see Steve at the wheel and Klaus behind him_.

Snot: (Mad, throws ice cream on ground) Oh _sure_, Steve takes the fish and not his best friends!

Barry: (Looks at Snot) Are you going to finish that?

Snot: No, go right on ahead!

Barry: _Sweet!_ (Goes to lick Snot's off ground)

Toshi: (In Japanese) That boy has so many issues!

Steve: It's like the time where I went into Dad's study, and controlled a CIA plane by accident! Only this time, I'm _in_ one!

Klaus: _Stop_ making references and figure out how we're going to land!

_Meanwhile, in the Futurama house._

Stan: _Klaus, Steve_! I don't get it. Where could that boy and fish be?

Roger: (On piano. Sings as he plays) _Oh where, oh where has our boy and fish gone? Oh where, oh where can they be?_

Stan: Roger, this is _serious_! We were going to play football with them, well football with Steve and soccer with him and Klaus because Klaus doesn't have hands to play football with! It;s kind of weird if you think about it because the game's called _foot_ball, yet you use you hands.

Hayley: Other countries call it soccer.

Stan: Shut up Hayley; I know that!

Francine: Stan, let's just play football without them. Then we can play football with Steve and soccer with the both of them. I'm sure they're turn up soon. If they don't, we'll hand out flyers.

Stan: Well, okay. (Realizes something) Even for Klaus?

Francine: Even for Klaus.

Stan: You know, we'll look stupid handing out 'lost fish' flyers, right?

Francine: I know.

Stan: All right, just checking.

_Family goes to put helmets on and zaps in TV_

Roger: (Sings and plays again) _With Steve's hair so brown and our fish that makes us frown. Oh where, oh where can they be?_

_Stan and Hayley are handing out flyers for 'lost boy' and 'lost fish' flyers._

Hayley: Dad, do we _have_ to do this? I mean, I'm okay with the 'lost boy' posters for Steve, but I feel silly with these 'lost fish' ones.

Stan: I know the 'lost fish' flyers are silly Hayley, but your mother said to hand them out. How else will we find Klaus? We're lucky no ones laughing at us.

_Two teenagers about 16 walk up and sees the 'lost fish' flyers with Klaus on them. One of them had a nose ring, one with a Mohawk._

Teenager with nose ring: (to Hayley) _Awwww_, did you lose Nemo? That's too bad. I heard that he's in Sydney in a dentist office trying to escape a girl that's going to kill him.

Hayley: Shut up and go away. My dad is in the CIA and he will hurt you, and besides Nemo is a _clownfish_ you dummy!

Teenager with Mohawk: Oh, you got _burned_ Danny!

Danny: Well okay, but I better hurry or Nemo will be shaken to death. (They laugh as they walk off)

Hayley: (To dad) I _told_ you it was stupid handing out these fish flyers

Stan: Hayley, those teens are just jerks. I bet they haven't lost their pet fish before. But you're right, this is stupid.

_Klaus and Steve, now in space suits, crash land on moon_. _Luckily, no damage is done to ship._

Steve: _Cool;_ the _moon!_ Let's go check it out! (Goes to open door)

Klaus: Steve, I don't think…oh who am I kidding; this is the _moon_! (After Steve) Coming Steve! (Goes after him)

_They open door._

Steve: This is one small step for boy…

Klaus: (Jumps off.) And one giant leap for fish kind! Come on Steve; _hop out_! (Steve joins Klaus)

Steve: This is _awesome;_ my friends will be so jealous! (In deep voice) Boldly going where no boy or fish has gone before!

Klaus: They could have. This is the 31st century after all.

Steve: Oh yeah, I forgot.

Klaus: But I might be the first fish; the first _German _fish! (Changes subject) Race you from this spot and back!

Steve: _You're on_!

_They run. They then stop, eyes wide in amazement to see millions of different countries' flags surrounding the American one. _

Steve: _Whoa_! There must be every country's flag out here! New Canada, Neo-Austria, Retro-Zealand, Pepsi presents New India…you name it!

Klaus: I don't see a Germany flag.

Steve: It must be _somewhere_ in this sea of flags!

_Klaus and Steve look at all the flags. Ten minutes pass and no sign of German flag. Klaus is disappointed_.

Klaus: I don't get it. I searched everywhere and still no sign of my country's flag. Did any German even visit here?

Steve: If not, you'll be the first one.

Klaus: Oh my gosh, I might be the first ever German on the moon.

Steve: First ever German _fish_!

Klaus: The moon needs mien country's flag! (To Steve) Steve, can you drive the ship without killing ourselves to Germany so we can get the flag and come back so I can put my country's flag up on the moon with the others?

Steve: You want me to drive a spaceship that I don't know how to pilot all the way to _Germany? We just about died coming here to the moon!_

Klaus: I know it's putting a lot of weight on your shoulders, but yes.

Steve: _No way_! If you want to do it then fly the ship yourself!

Klaus: Dude, how _can_ I? I don't have any hands!

Steve: Oh yeah, good point.

Klaus: (Sighs) You're right though, it was a dumb idea.

Steve: _I'll say!_

Klaus: It's just, the moon needs something so they know a German's been here. (Gets idea) Hey, I know! You'll write 'Klaus Heisser was here' in the dust for me! (

Steve: You want me to write that in the dust for you? You know, if we ever get back to our time, you'll be dead long before you get a chance to read it.

Klaus: Then it'll be for my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandkids and their kids and their kids and more to come in the Heissler family tree.

Steve: Okay, then I'm going to write 'Steve Smith was here' too!

Klaus: Be my guest.

_Steve kneels down and begins to write in dust while Klaus leans over his shoulders. Instead of 'Klaus', he spelled it 'claus''_

Klaus_: _My name begins with a _'k'_, not a 'c'!

Steve: Oh well, as long as people know who is is, it doesn't really matter right?

Klaus: It matters to_ me!_

Steve: Okay, okay I'll change it!

_Erases the 'c' and puts a 'k' instead_.

Klaus: Now spell 'Heisser'

_Steve hesitates and write 'hissler_'

Klaus: _Nein_! It's 'Klaus _Heisser_, not Klaus _hissler"!_

_Steve: _How do you spell 'Hei...hei...whatever your last name is?

Klaus: _Heissler_! H-e-i...you know what? Move over, I'll write it in myself! At least you can spell _your_ name right!

Steve: (Moves and goes to sit in own spot as Klaus writes his name in dust with his legs.) Fine! I'm sorry I didn't grow up in Germeny okay? 'Smith' is mush easier then 'Heis..'whatever!

_Klaus: (irritated) 'Heisser!' __Gosh_, even _Roger_ knows how to pronounce it right.

Steve: _Yeah, yeah, whatever!_

_Steve writes his, then hears rumbling in distance._

Steve: (Stops) What was that?

Klaus: What was _what_?

Steve: That rumbling sound.

Klaus: I didn't hear anything. Must've been your imagination.

Steve: Yeah, you're probably right. Must've been my imagination.

_Steve continues to write in dust. It wasn't until they were both done when both hear rumbling. They fall._

Klaus: You're right; where the _heck_ is that rumbling coming from?

Steve: (Notices a swarm of land rovers coming towards them. Points) I think from them!

_Steve stands to look at them_.

_The land rovers halt. One goes forward and points it's nozzle towards them_.

Land rover: Intruders must be destroyed

Steve: It _talks?_

_Land rover shoots laser. Steve jumps into Klaus then falls because Klaus doesn't have hands_.

Klaus: _And_ it shoots deadly lasers; _RUN! (_Begins running back toward ship)

Steve: (To land rovers) We come in peace!

_Klaus pulls him as another laser was fired. Land rovers chase them while firing their lasers. _

Steve: (While running) I don't get it. Why are those land rovers firing at us?

Klaus: I don't know! Just shut up and keep running to the ship!

_They run to ship. Steve quickly shuts door. He drives ship off. Land rovers run after them until they reach the edge of a crater. They run over Steve's and Klaus' writings._

Steve: _My work_! Now, my grandchildren's children's children's children's… You know who I mean. They won't be able to see it!

Klaus: _Oh boo_; cry me a river! They erased my message too. At least we're safe now.

_They then see the land rovers fly off with rockets on their wheels_.

Steve: Didn't see that one coming.

_Steve and Klaus scream as land rovers chase them. _

_ Jeff, Hayley, Stan and Francine are at City Hall waiting for Roger to give a public speech. Everybody is talking at once. _

Jeff: I hope Steve comes back. He's my video game buddy.

Hayley: That's all you care about? Him coming back so he can be your video game buddy?

Jeff: No, not just that! I'm sure you guys miss him too.

Hayley: (Sarcastic) Oh, you are so thoughtful Jeff. You only want him back so you two can spend hours playing video games.

Jeff: Hayley, what kind of selfish person do you think I am? But, yeah, if Steve doesn't get back, I'll have Roger be my new video game buddy. Providing on how busy he is, that is.

Stan: I hope Roger doesn't embarass himself up there, in front of millions of people.

Francine: Relax honey, he'll do fine. Although we shouldn't get our hopes up. He's bound to mess up and make a fool of himself.

_Roger comes up to podium with wine bottle. Everyone quiets down and applaud_.

Hayley: _Oh no_, Roger has wine. I already know that this will be bad.

Roger: _Awe_, I'm so _flattered! _You're treating me like I'm the President or the Governor. Oh wait, I _am_ the Governor. (More applause)

Roger: Okay, that's enough (Claps continue) That's enough! (Claps still continue. Roger clears throat and shouts in mike) _THAT'S ENOUGH!_

_Everybody quiets down. _

Roger: Thank you. Now, I know everyone isn't obeying my laws. So, I came up with some new laws. (Drinks wine) First order of business: If anyone consumes any beer, you'll be arrested for up to five years in prison, depending on how much you drink.

People in audience: _What? _

_Roger drinks more. Starts being drunk_

Roger: Second order of business, after this speech, I want you all to go to a bar and drive drunk.

People in audience: _What?_

Hayley: (Face palm) Oh Roger! _Why_ must you do this?  
>Roger: That's right! Don't be fooled on those people saying <em>not<em> to drink and drive. I want everyone to do it! In fact, I want you to give your children alcohol! Drinks some more)

Roger: Lastly, I want everyone to smoke. If you don't obey these laws, you will be arrested or sentenced to death depending on my mood. Now I want all of you to stay in your spots until I drink this entire wine bottle. (Drinks. Collapse, do snow angel in floor) Look, I can do snow angels on stage!

Man in audience: This is _bogus!_ I say…let's overthrow our new Governor!

Woman: That alien is trying to _kill_ us! I won't let my children near alcohol until they're the appropriate age of 17!

Audience: _YEAH!_

_Audience walks towards him. Roger stands up and speaks in mike._

Roger: You can't do that! I'll have you all sentenced to death for this.

Man: We don't care! We're going to overthrow you anyway! This is the worst speech ever!

Audience: _YEAH! (_They come closer. Smiths come towards stage._)_

Stan: Roger, _come on_! We got to go!

Man: Are you related to the Governor?

Hayley: Uh, no.

Francine: Absolutely not!

Stan: (Dragging Roger) We got to go, _now_!

_Stan drag Roger off and they walk away_

Man: Hey, they're taking away the Governor; _after_ them!

_They chase after family. Family run faster. Suddenly spaceship crash-lands. Steve and Klaus get off now damaged ship and runs by them. Land rovers chase them too_. They're out of their space suits.

Guy: _Hey!_ That boy and that fish wreaked that ship; let's get them!

Jeff: Hey, my video game buddy is back!

Stan: What did you guys _do_?

Steve: No time to explain; _RUN!_

Danny: (In mob) _Hey_, you found Nemo! Oh wait, that's a goldfish.

Hayley: Not _you_ guys again!

_Family runs in house. Francine blocks door as Bullock pounds from outside._

Bullock: (From outside) Open up Smiths! We need the governor to kill him!

Francine: What do we do Stan?

Stan: (Looking) I don't know. (Goes downstairs then upstairs. A few minutes later) I don't see the portal anywhere!

Hayley: I don't want to be stuck here, dad!

Steve: (Tapping his shoes together) T_here's no place like home; there's no place like home_!

_Family look at Steve. _

Steve: (Stops tapping) I know these aren't ruby red slippers, but it's worth a shot!

_Suddenly, portal opens up._

Steve: _It works!_

Stan: Come on guys!

_Family all go into portal just as soon as door opens. Portal swallows all remaining AD characters before closes and disappears._

_Smiths all fall back in house as soon as ball drops on TV. They get up. Roger still has wine bottle and is still drunk. Klaus is still in the Reverse Scuba Suit._

People on TV: Happy New Year! (The ball reads 2012)

Steve: _We're back_!

Stan: _Amazing_, no time at all had passed since we left.

Klaus: Like in the _Magic Tree House_ books!

Francine: Let's see what Greg and Terry have to say.

_Francine changes channel with remote. Screen changes to Greg and Terry's newsroom._

Greg: Happy 2012!

Terri: That's right! We are no longer in the 31st century. We're back in our time at the start of 2012.

Greg: That's right and a lot of things are going to happen this year. This year's the author's 20th birthday, a leap year, the 100th anniversary of when the Titanic sank, the Summer Olympic Games in London and the Presidential Elections!

Terri: And the end of the world; don't forget the end of the world!

Greg: Terri, we just went into the 31st century. I don't think the world will end.

Terri: Oh, you hear that Libby? You have a future ahead of you!

Greg: She's only a baby Terri. She wouldn't be up at this hour!

Terri: Oh yeah. We'll tell her in the morning.

Greg: Yeah, we'll tell her in the morning.

Terri: It's also the the tenth anniversary of _Lilo and Stitch, Spirited Away_ in the U.S, and the twentieth of Disney's _Aladin_.

Greg: Terri, they don't need to know that.

Terri: Well, some people might find that info interesting.

Greg: Whatever. Let's just sing the Auld Lang Syne.

_Starts singing song. Family accept Klaus sings with._

Klaus: And I'm still in the Reverse Scuba suit_; sweet! _I can tell already this is going to be a _wunderbar_ year!

_Roger stops singing and approaches him and breaks it._

_Klaus: Nein! Not _my Reverse Scuba Suit!

Roger: Now, you're not!

_Stan grabs Klaus' bowl on end table and puts him in it. _

Klaus: (Sighs) Or not.

Stan: (Stops singing) Cheer up Klaus and sing with us!

Klaus: Okay.

_Klaus sings along as family, Greg and Terri on TV sings Auld Lang Syne, even a drunken Roger who collapses on floor._


End file.
